A vehicle is available that is capable of coasting in which an engine and drive wheels are disconnected while traveling and the vehicle travels by inertia in order to inhibit fuel consumption. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique of taking an accelerator depression amount and a clutch revolution speed as indexes and determining whether or not to execute coasting on the basis of the movement of the coordinate points of those indexes on a coasting control determination map.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-203544